Egoísta
by MtvHH
Summary: H Egoísta sos por ver no mas que tu propio dolor...Hr Egoísta sos por buscar tu propia satisfacción...


Bueno, antes que nada, este pequeño fic es relatado por partes, así que sabrán lo que opina uno del otro, creo que sobra decir cuando es Harry y cuando es Hermione.

Creo que será un One-Shot, espero su opinión si quieren que lo continué o lo deje como esta, por que sinceramente no se que hacer...

(H)  
Egoísta sos por ver no mas que tu propio dolor...

(Hr)  
Egoísta sos por buscar tu propia satisfacción...

"Egoísta"

(H)

Sus suaves manos recorriendo cada detalle de mi ser, con un interés y timidez inigualable

Sus besos, húmedos y calidos en cada rincón de mi piel, con una ternura y pasión incomparable

No fue solo una vez, he ahí el problema, fue en la noche, apenas llegamos de nuestra característica caminada por los alrededores, asombrados por las maravillas que ofrece la noche, en esta montaña, en esta cabaña.

La idea fue maravillosa, unas días con Hermione, solo dos amigos, lejos de todos, compartiendo tal experiencia, y ahora, una mas, esa que no tardo en repetirse, cuando uno se despertaba en la madrugada, siendo yo el primero, y en delicadas caricias…, insinuantes sin intención, fue espectacular, las cuatro veces, tan distintas una de la otra, pero terminando en el disfrute de los dos, pero después de todo……...

(Hr)

Salgo del baño, abrochando mi blusa, ajena a lo que esta frente mío, ajena a la intensa mirada que recorre mi cuerpo, ajena al tormento que tal persona sufre.

Una vez impecable mi blusa esta, levanto la mirada, te veo sentado en la cama, con las manos cubriendo tu rostro, revolviendo tu cabello de vez en cuando, extrañada de tu actitud paro mi caminar, tu, al notar el silencio que mis tacones producieron, miras hacia arriba, me miras e inmediatamente, el nerviosismo te afecta, y yo, lo noto.

Herm……..esto………..yo………nosotros……..no…….tu y yo……. - Empiezas a decir, claramente el tartamudeo te invade, estas asustado y yo, ya se a donde va todo esto.

¿Te arrepientes?

Es…….esto…….fue un error lo que hicimos……….no debió de pasar – Te quedas callado, esperando mi reacción, mi respuesta.

Bien - te digo, lo mas neutral posible y lo logro, tu, desconcertado te levantas de la cama

¿Bien? Pero…… ¿Y tu¿También piensas que esto fue un error?

Empiezo caminar hacia mi maleta, que esta colocada al lado de la puerta de la hermosa cabaña, sigues esperando mi respuesta, la agarro y la situó encima de la cama, tu estas del otro lado, con tus manos en tus bolsillos, ansioso y te respondo…

Basta con saber que para ti lo fue

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me vuelvo a quedar callada, fácilmente se entiende, no tengo por que explicarte y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo, concentrada en meter mis objetos personales, tales como el cepillo de dientes, la pasta, los libros que leí hasta hace dos noches, ya que ayer no me dio tiempo de leer y sinceramente no quería, ocupada estaba con tu anatomía rozando la mía, irradiando el calor suficiente que ni chimenea necesitamos.

Lo siento – Te escucho decir, captas lo que trate de decirte, en una sola frase, te ves devastado, ahora te arrepientes aun mas.

No deberías de disculparte por ser sincero, de hecho te lo agradezco, es mejor que estar viviendo en un engaño

Te veo abrir la boca, seguro para seguir disculpándote, levanto la mirada y la conecto con la tuya, a pesar de mi indiferente voz no puedo engañarte, no al ver mi mirada, ahora sabes, o estas algo consiente del dolor que sufro, solo un poco, tu no sientes nada, tu no sabes nada, así que…

¿Cómo va comprender de toda la agonía que siento en este momento?

Sigo alistando mi maleta, tu, aturdido, te vas a darte un baño, borrando toda huella donde mis besos estuvieron, desapareciendo toda marca donde mis manos tocaron, todo indicio de nuestra satisfacción, yo borre y desaparecí las mías, creyendo que otra vez que volverían a reaparecer.

Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, me pregunto si dejaría que el agua tibia se las lleve, me las robe, dejándome con solo un recuerdo, bueno, junto con recién este pienso amargadamente, aunque solo queda otra evidencia, la única murmuro al escuchar el agua chocar contra algo, lo que obviamente, es tu cuerpo, ese que varias veces fue mío.

La cama; que desordenada lacia las blancas sabanas, soltando ese característico aroma, donde la pasión no sobraba, donde mi amor no faltaba, decidida a distraerme, saco un libro, este que estaba cerca de terminar, ese que había planeado terminarlo ayer, pero después de todo, no me arrepiento.

(H)

Concentrada la veo, sentada en la cómoda silla, cerca de la ventana, con un pequeño libro, lo esta terminando, al parecer no nota mi presencia, se ve tan…… normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, como el error, que solo yo creo, nunca existió.

Tiro la toalla, ahora húmeda a la cama, luego de secarme el cabello, con los jeans ya puestos, me coloco la camisa, sin notar la penetrante mirada que dedica la castaña a mi pecho, donde se evidenciaba uno que otro mordisco o chupetazo, ligeros, deliciosos, solo con recordar lo que paso tuve que bañarme en agua helada, dos veces, a pesar de mi arrepentimiento, no desaparece el hecho de que la pase bien, condenadamente bien.

Mientras trataba de dominar mi pelo con el peine, escucho un celular, me extraño de que tenga señal a estas altas alturas en que nos encontramos, en medio de nada.

La escucho hablar, educadamente, alguien importante será, asentía de vez en cuando aun sabiendo que no podía ser vista, el libro ya lo termino, esta tan absorta del con quien habla que no nota mi apasionada mirada, recorriendo su cuerpo, desde su collar de ángel, hasta sus pequeños tacones negros, dispuesto a pensar en otra cosa, empiezo a alistar mi maleta, tal y como ella hizo, nuestro ultimo día ya finalizo en este paraíso.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono con un gracias, la vuelvo a ver, disimuladamente, guarda con un exagerado cuidado el libro en la maleta, por alguna razón, eso siempre me gusto, intrigado del por que alguien la llamaría, sabiendo de sobra las cortas vacaciones que disfrutaba con mi compañía, ahora ni siquiera se si será igual.

(Hr)

¿Quién era? - Escucho que me pregunta, haciendo revelar la curiosidad que lo invade en su voz, y tranquilamente, sin entusiasmo alguno, le respondo

La academia de la que te conté, me llamaron para decirme que me aceptaron con una beca total

¿Te aceptaron¿Y por que no estas feliz? - Me reclama, esta enojado y yo se por que, es un egoísta, se siente culpable, aun mas, teme haberme causado tanto daño, pero ¿Teme por mi o por el?………creo que la respuesta es clara.

Disculpa si no tengo el humor suficiente para andar dando brinquitos por toda la cabaña - Calmada, debo aparentar, debo fingir, camino hacia el teléfono, situado a la par del tele, al frente de la cama y el, esta en ella.

Buenas, seria tan amable de enviar un carro……….si, ese estaría bien……….ahora mismo………perfecto…………ah y la cuenta por favor……….gracias

Se que esta sorprendido, seguro no creyó que nos iríamos tan rápido, pero honestamente que haríamos aquí, seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando ya sabemos claramente lo que piensa el otro de la situación, no es necesario.

Minutos después escucho que alguien toca la puerta, salgo del baño, donde me ocultaba para evitar todo tipo de conversación, con paso firme me dirijo hacia donde el sonido proviene, con la cartera en mi mano; del otro lado, un joven hombre sostenía unos papeles, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, firmo donde el joven me señala y abriendo mi cartera, pago la deuda del hospedaje, junto con la comida y ahora, el traslado, lo cual barato no es, pero no me importa, luego de firmar, el hombre se retira cortésmente y yo, sin cerrar la puerta, me dirijo hacia mis maletas.

¿Por qué no me dejastes pagar? - Y otra vez escucho su reclamo, algo irónico sabiendo que en realidad ese es mi papel, es como si cambiáramos de personalidad cuando……, ahora soy yo la misteriosa, la silenciosa, mientras el, es el amargado, el que trata de arreglar la situación.

No deberías pagar por algo que no preferisteis………el carro ya esta listo, es mejor irnos ya - le comento, para luego salir con las dos maletas en mis manos, tal vez a el le gusto este lugar, pero lo ultimo que hicimos, la ultima noche, no, y eso deja claro, como están las cosas.

Coloco las maletas en la cajuela y la dejo abierta para que el coloque las suyas, camino hacia el dueño de este lugar, con una felicidad inexistente lo saludo y le agradezco por todo.

Este lugar es hermoso señor, es usted afortunado de poseer tal lugar

Gracias Hermione, me alegra que tu y tu amigo hayan disfrutado de las instalaciones

Si las disfrutamos _"Bueno, yo si las disfrute",_ me asegurare de dejar el carro donde su hermano, gracias por prestárnoslo

Fue todo un placer señorita, conduzca con cuidado

(H)

Y sin más, la veo despedirse del hombre, para luego dirigirse hacia el carro, con la misma expresión de seriedad que tenia dentro de la cabaña, nervioso estoy, sabiendo que compartiremos 3 horas de viaje, solo ella y yo, ya no tiene donde ocultarse para evitarme.

Arranca el carro y saludando por la ventana al dueño de este lugar, que su nombre me tiene sin cuidado, empezamos el largo recorrido, entre montañas y paisajes, como una ordinaria pareja, borrando el hecho de que en realidad no lo somos, ahora ni se que somos.

(Hr)

Hermione…

Ya se Harry, no le des mas vueltas al asunto, lo que hicimos no perju… - Empiezo a decir, dispuesta a pretender que esto no nos afectara, pero siendo interrumpida por el, devastada quedo.

Definitivamente no debió de pasar - murmura, viendo a la ventana, totalmente arrepentido y reprimiéndose, por, según el, el estúpido error que cometió, ya que el fue el que empezó, dos de las cuatro veces, las dos primeras en realidad, volviendo mi vista al frente, disimuladamente quito la ácida lagrima que recorre mi mejilla, por lo menos el no la ve, empeoraría las cosas, aun mas si es posible.

(H)

En total silencio fue todo el camino, yo absorto en mis pensamientos y ella, conduciendo con una inigualable concentración, estos caminos pueden ser peligrosos, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso podría ser el camino hacia el precipicio, hacia la perdición, seguro así nos define ahora, nuestra relación, el movimiento en falso _"Bueno, varios movimientos en realidad"_, pienso inevitablemente con picardía, al recordar cada detalle de anoche, borrachos no estábamos, cada segundo, cada centímetro, vivos en mi recuerdo, y también en el de ella, definitivamente la conexión que tenemos o teníamos, esta presente en todos los sentidos.

La miro, sin disimulo, recorro otra vez su cuerpo, desde su impecable rostro, hasta sus hermosas piernas, que aun por encima de la ropa, no evita saber como son, lo suaves que eran o lo increíblemente hábiles y fuertes que podrían ser, vuelvo a mirar al frente, realizando por primera vez, lo cerca que estamos de mi casa, _"Demasiado cerca", _y ni una palabra cruzamos.

(Hr)

Una vez frente a su casa, salgo inmediatamente del carro, arrojando toda oportunidad de hablar dentro de el, desapareciendo las posibles conversaciones, esas típicas, esas que siempre hay, al finalizar una cita, o un viaje en este caso, abro la cajuela y saco sus dos maletas, rápidamente se las entrego al portero, al ver al ojiverde salir del auto, con una expresión algo desilusionada, haciendo caso omiso a su gesto, me vuelvo a dirigir hacia el carro, despidiéndose gentilmente del portero y cuando abría la puerta, lo escucho.

Ahí nos esteremos viendo ¿Verdad Herm?

Su voz delataba lo triste que estaba, pero definitivamente no como yo, su expresión no era precisamente de felicidad y menos la mía, con un leve asentimiento y un ligero despedir con la mano, me subo al auto, y arranco, debatiéndome para no mirar atrás y sin mas, empecé a llorar, silenciosas lagrimas para terminar en dolorosos gemidos, sin que el se de cuenta, como siempre, como debe de ser.

¿Que les parecio? Dejen sus reviews por fis!


End file.
